My Harem Is A What Harem: Everyone's A Shotacon!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto's eyebrow twitching at Kakashi as his sensei stare at the girls and Kakashi slowly look at him with his eye. "...Naruto, you lucky bastard." "That is all your fault!" Naruto shouted at him, "You send me out on this mission!" "But I don't tell you to get a harem..." Kakashi glanced at his wives, girlfriends and lovers, "...You lucky bastard." "I still blame you!"


**I present you one of the latest stories, My Harem Is A What Harem: Everyone's A Shotacon?! A crossover between Naruto and X-overs!**

 **I decided to add few new stories while I'm working on mass chapters. Why? I just want to get them out of the way for now and I know that the site will slow me down if I try to involve the new stories in mass update…To let you know that there will be a huge mass update coming your way but it'll take a lot of times and I will explain why I'm planning a mass update in the next update. So far, I finished about fifteen chapters out of roughly 100 chapters, excluding the new stories. For now, just take a little peek of what will come at you.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **That is the second story of MHWH series and before anyone ask, it's AU and different from first MHWH story but you will see some similar scenes from other story. In this story, Naruto will end up with a mass harem from teenagers to adult woman, from human to any type of species but the twist? Naruto's appearance is a young little boy, even if he's in his late teens! (Sixteen year old to be exact)**

 **More details about this story in bottom AN.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHIWH: ES?!.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Naruto Is A What?!**

* * *

"…Wait!" Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief as they float in front of Kaguya in a different dimension, both in their powerful mode. "Are you serious?!"

"We won't know until we try, will we?" Naruto smirked at him as his rival kept staring at him, "I've been secretly practicing this technique over the rasengan! I think this might give us our best shot!"

Sasuke slowly shake his head, "…If that might have some possibility of creating an opening with her…" He can't believe that he is going along with Naruto's stupid plan, "…Fine, I'll get my left eye ready then…" He brings his hands up in a seal, "Let's do it!"

"Right!" Naruto grinned, also creating a handseal and he wait for his rival's signal.

Kaguya just stare at them uninteresting until Sasuke's left eye widen at her, "Amaterasu!" The black flame form around the goddess and she quickly dispel them, her eyes widened at the charging blonde.

"Eat this!" Naruto summoned his clone and Kaguya was about to make her move but something happened with a next move. "SEXY REVERSE HAREM NO JUTSU!"

…What did he just say…?

Kaguya stare at a group of handsome men and they were all nude, their bits were covered by smoke. She stare at them for a moment before her face scrunch up slightly in disgust and with a swing of her left arm, the clones were dispelled at ease as Naruto fling back to the ground with a crash, exploding in smokes.

"Told you, dobe." Sasuke quickly appeared at Naruto's side as the smokescreen slowly clear up, "I can't believe you come up with a ridiculous ju…" He trail off as soon as Naruto come into his view.

"Shut it, teme!" Naruto pouted at him with glare, "I thought it was gonna work!"

"…Dobe…" Sasuke looked down at him blankly, "…What's up with this henge? Why are you appearing as nine years old version of you?" He was staring at a nine-year old blonde boy with whiskers mark and he wear a chibi version of sage of six path mode clothes.

"Wait, what…" The blonde boy blinked rapidly before he looks all over himself, "Oh, shit…Um…I-I just feel like it…" He sweated with shifty eyes.

"…You feel like henging into a nine year old?" Sasuke corked his eyebrow with deadpan expression.

"…F-Fine! Fine!" Naruto stomped his foot down, "That is my true form! I come up with a special henge to make myself look old so no one, not even Perv Sage, can call me out on that!"

"W-What?" Sasuke blinked, "Wait, that is your true form? But you're sixteen and…" He think back to everything that Naruto does from everyday life to battle, "…How in the world can you throw a kunai at chest level when you are this sho…" Naruto suddenly thrust his index finger up at Sasuke as the Uchiha tilt his head away from it with his hands up.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SHORT!" Naruto screamed, "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR A WORD OUT OF YOU ABOUT MY HEIGHT! IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT I STOP GROWING UP AFTER NINE AND LOOK LIKE A LITTLE BOY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"…Um…I really don't know what to say…" Sasuke shook his head while Naruto kept shouting at him and unknown to them, Kaguya have been standing there unmoving as her hands twitching slightly. Her eyes look fixedly at Naruto since the smokescreen clear up and she overhears everything but the more important is what he just said…

 _True form…_

Her nose flaring up.

 _Stop growing up after nine…_

Her body quiver.

 _Look like a little boy for the rest of his life…_

Her horns twitch around madly as if they were alive.

 _For the rest of his life. For the rest of his life. For the rest of his life._

Kaguya shoot off toward them as Sakura cried out to warn them, "Naruto, Sasuke!" The said shinobis quickly slide into their guard stance but it was too late as the goddess tackle Naruto down.

"Dobe…" Sasuke was about to assist his rival out but what happen next stop him in his trail.

"KYAA, SO CUTE!" Kaguya nuzzled her cheek into Naruto's hair as she hugged him close to her chest while the shota shinobi flailing his arms around, trying to pull his head away from her breasts. "You're so perfect!" She hold Naruto up by his armpits at arm length as her face turn serious, only to be ruin by a tiny drool from the corner of her lip and dazed glint in her eyes. "Please allow me to court you for marriage." The team seven nearly trip over at her proposal.

"…W-Why me?" Naruto stuttered with raised eyebrow, "Why not anyone else?"

"Because they're not like you." Kaguya said bluntly, "You said that you stop growing up and will be like that for the rest of your life. That make you…" Her eyes become bloodshot with perverse drool, "A perfect shota husband." She giggled perversely before she stare at him closely, "So will you allow me to court you for marriage, yes? Yes? Yes?" She breathed heavily.

"…" Naruto stare at her for a few moments before a idea come to him, "…Alright…"

"Dobe?" Sasuke dropped his jaw at him.

"But on two condition!" The shota shinobi held his index finger up, "Surrender to us and free everyone from the Shinju Tree so we can end this war."

"DOBE?!" The Uchiha screeched in disbelief, what the hell is this dobe thinking?! There is no way she'll agree to…

"Deal!" Kaguya nodded furiously with flaring nostrils.

" **MOTHER, YOU CAN'T FALL FOR THEIR TRICK!"** The black Zetsu peeked out from her sleeve, **"We must kill them all and…"** Before it know, its life was cut shorten at her hand.

"We did it, teme!" Naruto gave gaping Uchiha a thumb-up as the goddess hugged him close, his back to her chest while nuzzling his head with dazed expression, "We save the world!"

"…" Sasuke smacked his forehead, 'I can't believe the world was saved by Naruto because she's a shotacon…'

"…" Kakashi stared at them from the distance with a large sweatdrop, 'The war ended because of the fact that Naruto is a shota?'

"…" Sakura dropped her jaw, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Kakashi place a paper on top of the completed paperwork in the Hokage's office and he take a small glance out of the window, watching some people craving his face into the Hokage Mountain. It has been one year after the war and he can't believe that he becomes the sixth Hokage, among many things that happened…

"Yo, sensei, I heard you need me for something." Kakashi spun around in his seat, facing Naruto as he walk in, wearing his trademark outfit…Well, he kinda get up a little to meet Naruto's face, due to the fact that the shota shinobi's head barely reach the top of his desk. Since his true form was revealed, Naruto decide to not bother himself with putting up another henge and it was pretty hilarious sight to see all people freaking out over his appearance.

"Yeah…" The sixth Hokage's eye dart from his student to a familiar goddess behind him nervously, "…Hello, Kaguya…I don't remember calling for you…"

After the war, Kaguya suddenly moves into the Konohagakure a few days after the end of the war and they decide that she would live with Naruto for many reasons like…

"Have you forget?" Kaguya turned her nose up in air, "It is the wife's duty to be at her husband's side."

Kakashi look at Naruto's exhausted expression with amusement, "Ah, that's right. I forget you are traditional."

"We're not married…" Naruto groaned under his breath, yelping lightly as the goddess give him a stern glance and he turn to his sensei quickly. "So what do you need me for?"

"Naruto, it's no secret that the people want you to be the next Hokage, due to your popularly and status as the war hero." 'Shota war hero to be exact.' Kakashi cleared his throat, "But the problem is you don't have enough experience in some certain areas."

"Politics, right?" The blonde's shoulders slumped.

"Well, that's one of them." Kakashi chuckled lightly, "Anyway, to rectify them, I decide to give you an S-rank diplomatic mission." Naruto perked up at the mention of the mission, "Currently, we are working forward to the peace between five nations but the problem is we don't know about the others beyond the Elemental Continent and oversea. The elders, kages and I decide to choose you as an envoy so you can travel around the world to expanding the branch of peace to the leaders. We believe it would take about two years or so, give or take, until you can do it within one year."

"A year around an unknown world?" Naruto rubbed his chin before he grin widely, "I'm totally up for it, dattebayo!"

"I have a question." Kaguya spoke up as her eyes narrowed, "Is it just him on his own or…"

"Ah, you will go with him." Kakashi's eye smiled, "After all, he's your 'husband' and what kind of family figure am I if I allow a little boy to go alone by himself…"

"That's good." Kaguya smirked.

"Don't you dare call me little boy, dammit!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "And we're not married." He sighed out, "Anyway…About the trip, what's the details?"

"We are still working on some for a bit." The masked hokage replied, "I'll have ANBU drop the mission scroll off at your place tomorrow."

"Alright." Naruto nodded, "Anything else?"

"Well…" Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "Your fiancees will join you. You can use that opportunity to build up your relationships with them."

"You mean concubines." The shotacon goddess narrowed her eyes and Naruto smack his face with a groan, remembering a certain event that take place few months ago.

* * *

 _Naruto rest his head against his hand boringly as he listen to the council and Kakashi about a certain act. "And after your heritage has been revealed to public, we have discussed about your clan status and your action during the war. It's no secret that the Uzumaki clan was famous for their skill in fuinjutsu, their longevity and unique charka. As the last Uzumaki of Konohagakure, we have decided to give you the eligibility to join the CRA."_

" _Ugh, this again?" Naruto huffed, "You guys have been asking me that for the fifth time."_

" _Well, not formally." Kakashi chuckled lightly as he clasped his hands together on the table, "So what do you say?"_

"… _Sure, why not." The blonde shinobi waved his hand dismissingly with a snort as everyone stares at him, "I'll sign up for it just to shut you all up about it." He crossed his arms with laughter, "But we all know that will never work. Who the hell would be interesting in someone like me? I dare you to name one woman…" Shikamaru lift his finger up with opening mouth, "Beside Kaguya." The lazy genius brings his hand down, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Just give me the contact." He snatch the scroll that roll up to him and he quickly write his name down before he seal it with his handprint and charka. "There!" He hopped down from his chair then head to the door, "I'm out of here…"_

" _Oh, since you're all for it, there is one more thing you should know about." Kakashi smiled, "We have received two treaty marriage proposals and they both want you and only you."_

"… _Wait, say what?" Naruto turned to them with blank expression._

" _It's really good thing that you decide to invoke the CRA because that would be a shame if you refuse." The hokage chuckled at his reaction._

* * *

'And yet, no one told me anything about my fiancees.' Naruto rubbed his forehead annoyingly, he feel like they just trick him into it when it wasn't really their intention and he wish he don't rush into signing it without thinking first. "So when will they show up?" He asked.

"They will come in the day before your mission." Kakashi answered, "But you won't see them until the next day when you start the trip." His student waits for him to say anything else before he speak up.

"That's all?" The shota shinobi crossed his arms with a groan, "You're not gonna tell me who they are and where they come from?"

"Nah, I want to surprise you." The hokage chuckled lightly, "Let's say they are not what you expected to be. To be honest, I was pretty surprised when I saw their pictures."

"Can I see the pi…" Naruto muttered.

"No." Kakashi replied.

"Come on!" The war hero threw his hands up.

"Anyway, if I were you, I'll start packing." The hokage ignore his student's grumble and they talk for a bit while before Naruto leave with Kaguya.

* * *

After sealing most of essentials, clothes, ramen cups and weapons into several scrolls, Naruto find himself sitting on Kaguya's laps as she stroke his hair gently while he think about the world, a habit that she have develop since they start living together and it was annoying at first because she treat him like a child until he got used to it after few months. "Hey, I'm curious." Naruto lift his head up back to glance at the goddess, "Have you ever go beyond the sea? What's it like?"

"No, I haven't." Kaguya shook her head, "Since I come to this land for the first time many eons ago, I never bother to go out beyond the sea because of my duty. If I did, I'm certain that the world have change in name and location after I was sealed in a moon."

"I see." Naruto hummed before he get up with a sigh to her disappointment, "I'm taking shower."

"Ah, a bath?" The goddess perked up as she bat her eyelashes at him, "Maybe I should join you and wash your…"

"No, you horny usagi." He deadpanned without looking back and he swiftly enter the bathroom, locking it with a loud click.

"B-But I wanna make babies with you!" Kayuga cried out, banging the door with her fists. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT HAVE BEEN SINCE I GET SOME?! GIMME! GIMME! I WANT YOUR SHOTA BODY NOW!"

'Perv usagi." Naruto turned the water on with a shaking head. If Kayuga wasn't a goddess and everyone in his village knows about his real age, they would try to arrest her on spot. "I hope this trip will take her mind off from that for a while." He whispered to himself, ignoring the bangs behind the bathroom's door.

* * *

The day of department has arrived so faster and Naruto stand outside the main gate with Kaguya as he wait for Kakashi to show up with his mysterious fiancees, he have a large storage scroll on his back, filled with dozens of different scrolls. He was itching to start his long journey because he really want to see the world beyond the Elemental Continent then rub it in Sasuke's face when he come back. He snap out into the reality as soon as he see a familiar person and they raise their eyebrow at the sight of a unique transportation.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto raised his hand up to greeting the hokage, "What's up with this caravan?" He take a glance around, "Um, I thought you said my fiancees will join us today?"

"Ah, they're inside placing their supplies in the sleeping quarter." Kakashi jabbed his thumb at the unique red-and-green caravan. The caravan appears to be a lovechild, mixed between Vardo and freight, and there were two of them, connecting to each other.

The front caravan has a two-seat buckboard with footrest and guard to prevent anyone from falling off the side or back, behind it was a blue curtains that hide a pouch and door. It has four small windows on one side and in the back, there was a small balcony that connects to the second caravan and it have two wooden gates on both side of the balcony with ladder steps.

The rear caravan resemble the freight mostly and it look like it have no windows to naked eyes but they can see four small rectangle sections of outline on both sides, two on top and bottom. Naruto guess these outlines are drawers for the windows. It also have a small balcony in the back like the first one but he see four holes and six metal pegs with locking mechanism.

In the very front, there are four horses and it doesn't look like your average horses because they have more muscles and they are two time larger. The first one is a black Friesian horse, the second one is white mustang horse with grey mane, the third one appear to be a mixed between Shire and Morgan horse with brown fur and white mane, and the final horse is a black Marwari horse…Why does the fourth horse look like he's annoying by something?

"And that is your transportation for the travel, it's tough enough to take many damages and can withstand under any weathers." Kakashi pat the side of the caravan as he look at them with one eye, "Don't want you to rush the mission. You should take your sweet time going around the world…And knowing you, you might help some people out so it should be easy for them to travel with you for a bit or may move in with you for your harem." He rubbed his chin jokingly as Naruto grumble something under his breath while Kaguya's eyebrow twitch slightly, "I dunno people beyond the sea don't have same ability like ours but I could be wrong about that…" He cleared his throat, "Back to the caravan, the first one is carriage for passengers with some storage shelves and drawers. The second one is filled with bunk beds and some drawers…Oh, right!" He fished a black scroll out of his robe before he hand it over to Naruto, "Here, it's a storage scroll with extra caravans. You can customize them to be anything you want it to be." He gave him a second yellow scroll, "And that is the fund for the travel. You'll be on your own if you guys run out of cashes."

"Thank." Naruto took them with a raised eyebrow, "But why extra caravan? I mean, isn't it enough to have two of these?"

"Meh, you never know what will happen out there." Kakashi waved it off with a shrug, "So…Are you two ready to go?"

"Hai!" The blonde ninja grinned widely with a thumb-up, "I want to be there at the port within three or four days!"

"Indeed." Kaguya nodded before she climbs into the second caravan, "I will claim the bed for us…"

"Please tell me there are enough beds for everyone." Naruto muttered to his chuckling sensei.

"There are." Kakashi replied and someone exit the front caravan as Naruto turn to the person before he drops his jaw as soon as he sees her. "Ah, I believe you have meet Mabui before. She's one of your fiancees." Kakashi gestured at the said Kumo kunoichi.

"Hello, Naruto." Mabui bow her head to him politely, "I'm looking forward to our trip together."

"Um, likewise…" Naruto glanced between her and Kakashi dumbly.

"Well, I better not hold you up. Bye, see ya in about two years or so." Kakashi raise his hand at him in a good-bye wave, smirking at his reaction.

"…I'll send you the daily reports and some messages for the other." Naruto shook his head at his sensei's bye dumbly, completely at loss. "See you later." He climb onto the caravan with Mabui and the masked hokage watch on as the caravan depart from the village with Mabui taking rein for now before he slowly take his time to walk back to his office.

'Just few more years of this damn paperwork.' Kakashi pulled his infamous book out, 'Then it's all Naruto's problem.' He chuckled lightly as he think about his fiancees, 'I bet he'll come back with few wives in few years.' It's not like he'll come back with many women since not everyone are like Kaguya…Right?

* * *

The blond ninja glance around inside the first caravan. There are eight row of comfy benches right next to the window, each two benches face each other, and on the other side, there were three shelves with two dressers, four cabinets. Naruto can see some scrolls on the shelves and it look like they were storages for the foods, drinks, and extra weapons.

Naruto walk to the second caravan and he see four bunk beds, two on both sides with small drawers between them and there were a few small chest on top of the drawers, and there was a rear door. Two of the bottom beds were occupied by goddess and a familiar face, something that cause him to take a step back out of shock.

"Kurotsuchi?!" Naruto choke on his spit, he have met her few times but he don't except her to be his second fiancee.

"Surprised, shrimp?" Kurotsuchi smirked coyly.

"Don't call me that!" The blonde shinobi's eyebrow twitched before he scratches his head with a sigh, "So…You're my fiancee?"

"Yup." The Iwa kunoichi bobbed her head as she crossed her legs, "My grandpa planned to set a alliance between Iwagakure and your village with a marriage treaty so I volunteer myself as long as it goes to you." She gestured at her surrounding with a wave of her hand, "And ta-da, we're here now."

"I see, but why me?" Naruto blinked, "I mean, I thought you guys probably would be against it because my dad is…"

"I really don't care about a dead man." Kurotsuchi shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like I lost anyone to him and what he did was just part of his job as a shinobi, nothing else. I chose you because you're strong, tough, a war hero and…" She glanced up and down him with a smirk, "I'm not gonna lie but you're so my type, even if you had your henge up."

"…E-Eh?!" He can't help but to sweat at her comments, it sounds like she's implying something but what? He slowly turn around away from the laughing Iwa kunoichi "I-I think I need to lie down for a bit…"

"Darling, why don't you join me for…" Kaguya move the blanket off at her side, seeming to expecting for something by looking of her eyes.

"I'm taking this bed." Naruto deadpanned as he moved the chest down from the right drawer before he places the scroll on it and he climb into a bottom bed at right side in the back.

"Tsk." Kaguya clicked her tongue annoying before she glared at Kurotsuchi annoyingly and the Iwa kunoichi just smirk at her. She really hate the fact that her beloved husband will have a harem but she have to accept it…In time…As long as she make sure that everyone understand that she's the alpha wife!

Little did Naruto know is that it was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MHIWH: ES?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **I can't believe Naruto just saved the world because Kaguya is a shotacon! And I can't believe he just sign up for CRA without thinking it first and now he has three fiancees! Oh, boy…Naruto might regret it right now...Or not? Hmm…**

 **Detail: Again, that is an AU to MHWH and it'll be different from the first one (Like Naruto turn out to be a little boy instead of in his teens, his fiancees taking Obito's place and that Naruto stupidly sign the CRA without thinking about the consequences), which mean the locations will be different or same, same goes with some certain characters. If you read this story first before reading the rest of the series, it's possible there will be some spoiler or not, depending on some events.**

 **For the harem, it's a mass one with many different kind of females (From series to OC) but I'm not sure if it's bigger or smaller than the original MHWH. It's possible that you will see some certain harem members appear in this story but that's all I can say for now. I already decided on every member so just save your time for this one.**

 **The first three members in his harem are Kaguya, Mabui and Kurotsuchi! Why the last two? Well, Mabui is kinda rare pairing right now and I kinda like NaruKuro. Before anyone say it, I'm not going to add Hinata. While I like this ship, I just want to make this story stand out in its own way and I feel like there's too much of NaruHina lately, sorry!**

 **Will we find out why Mabui volunteer herself to be his fiancee? How will he deal with them? Where will they travel to? Who will they meet and who will be part of his harem, accidentally or not? Will Kaguya get some? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
